Moon Goddess
by MaggieTheMuffin
Summary: Avengers AU- All the avengers are attending SHIELD high school, where they are looked upon almost as idols in school. Loki, being the silent and incredibly popular certainty not for his amazing people skills lone wolf, excludes himself from everyone and everything...


**My introduction to a new Avengers, highschool AU. :D **

* * *

Loki Odinson was a very silent boy; a lone soul if you wish. Loki wasn't, lets say, as well _built_ as his older brother Thor, or as kind and well liked as Steve Rogers, but Loki was _popular_.

_Everyone_ knew Loki Odinson.

The entire school of SHEILD academy knew who Loki was, not to say everyone liked him, although it was mostly men who didn't like him. The women of the school, even some teachers, swooned over Loki. It was widely known that Loki was skilled in weapons and a double black belt in various martial arts, and that in itself was usual enough to get attention.

But, on top of that, he was a good looking boy.

Although not as huge in the muscle department as Thor, Loki was all length. Tall, _lean_, well defined muscles was all he was about, while Thor was all huge, in-your-face muscle type, and not as well trained as Loki, but his strength made up for that.

Unlike Thor, girls relentless hit on Loki to no avail. Most women got the idea that Thor was taken around freshman year, finally getting the point that he was completely faithful to his longtime girlfriend since 7th grade, Jane. (That's not to say that the women of the school didn't stare and construct their own fantasies. Even some of the stupider ones tried to hit on Thor, just to be turned down.)

Loki had mid length, slicked back black hair, with strands that occasionally falling in his face. He had the greenest eyes possible, and pale, fair skin with out a mark.

Loki wasn't decent, he wasn't even_ good looking_. He was better; so much better. Loki was the perfect balance between _beautiful_ and _hot_.

He didn't date anyone, indifferent to all the woman who payed so much attention to him. He didn't have friends; he didn't talk.

But still, Loki Odinson was popular, and very much so. That fact brought him no joy and he could care less.

Upon walking into first hour, Loki ignored the conversions as they stopped, the hushed voices and even some of the glares the men in the room gave him, as well as the hushed giggled from the girls.

He was used to it. Loki barely glanced around the room, or toward where he knew where Tony and his sister were sitting. He tended not to associate with The Wolves of the school.

There was what most kids at that school called, _The Pack_. A more silly nickname they had come up with recently was "The Wolves" of SHIELD academy. It consisted of a particular group of close and abnormal friends, and although most people included Loki in with them in conversations, everyone knew Loki was a lone wolf all by himself.

* * *

Sure, they got on each others nerves sometimes, but they all remained the best of friends.

First, there was Thor. Thor and Loki were the sons of a very high ranked and respected military veteran, who was very valuable to the government. There are large amounts of their father's life either son will ever hope to understand or learn, and they both accept that part of him. Both of them were trained in various self defense forms as children, quickly growing in the shoes of their father.

There was also Natasha and her boyfriend, Clint Barton. Natasha moved to America when she was a child, a very sad and complicated ordeal, illegally trained in the art of combat and part of an under ground child fight group after the death of her parents.

Now, after many years, and the people responsible caught and in jail, she had been relocated to the United States under a special child protective act.

Clint, he was mysterious all in a way on his own, the strong and silent type and head of the archery team. Although he didn't talk too much, he seemed pretty well off, living alone in his own apartment since his eighteenth birthday last month, but still going to spend the weekends with his parents.

Then there was Tony and Luna Stark, rich geniuses, the both of them, all over the news sophomore year when their father's business associate had tried to kidnap Tony and kill Luna for their fathers money and the company. They were fraternal twins who quite literally, did everything together.

After them, there was Steve Rogers, America's most famous orphan. His parents had died in an air plane accident, hurting his spine severely back in the summer between middle school and high school.

His father, being an important and very wealthy man, had left Steve with a lot of money. His father's money, tied with his government connections, had ensured Steve would find the help he needed to regain his strength. He too, had also been all over the news, everyone astounded by his recovery, and he became somewhat of an idol.

Since then, Steve has trained daily to keep his body in top shape. He was a few years older then the rest of them; he'd missed a couple years of school when he'd had his accident, but had gone back to school later.

Last but not least, there was Bruce Banner. Bruce, like the rest of these extraordinary individuals, was different.

No one really talks about it much, but whatever happened to Bruce when he was younger was obviously hard on the young man. He'd been to many doctors, many therapists, and now, seemed like an all together good boy. He has a weird anger problem he goes to a councilor for, but other then that he seems fine and just chooses to not talk about his childhood.

That was what was known as The Wolves, and Loki detested them with all his being. More then once they had tried to get him to go hang out with them, although it was very hard for him to avoid them. Thor constantly brought his friends over and they were always around.

Eventually they stopped after the "incident" in which Loki had found out he was adopted. Thor was as shocked as Loki probably, but Loki refused to believe that; claiming they all knew and laughed as he went on with his life thinking he was a part of the family.

Although, that was well over a year ago, Loki hadn't quite gotten over it. He was on decent terms with his mother and barely talked to his father, although he didn't resent them anymore.

He never talks to Thor, doesn't even acknowledge he's there most of the time.

Thor, of course, blamed Loki for this lapse in their friendship. He'd rage and storm about it in the beginning, when he became undone in front of his friends. He'd rant about how Loki just wouldn't accept that Thor was honestly telling the truth when he said he didn't know, and that he was being dumb. Thor, in all truth, was just hurt and bitter, immensely so.

Eventually all talk of Loki ceased within the group, after Thor had blown up at Clint once for making a snide comment about Loki once.

But no, now, with the second week of their senior year starting, Loki didn't talk at all to his brother; he didn't really talk to anyone really...

* * *

Upon walking into first hour, Loki ignored the conversions as they stopped, the hushed voices and even some of the glares the men in the room gave him, as well as the hushed giggled from the girls.

He was used to it.

He had barely glanced around the room, or toward where he knew where Tony and his sister were sitting. He tended not to associate with The Wolves of the school, although he had almost at least every one of the in at least one class that year, all except Natasha.

He sat at his usual seat, ignoring everyone around him and waited for their teacher to walk into the room.

* * *

Loki watched as the people around the room scramble to their new partners that Ms. Hill assigned them. Every year they assign you a new one, grouping kids in all their first period classes. This kid was supposed to be who you worked with all year round, and was supposed to help people in school, "make new friends". They were supposed to get together now to talk and "get to know each other".

After the first month or so, no one really gives a shit anymore though and just hang out with whoever they want.

Loki watched, not looking to the left where he knew his partner was. He feels like banging his head against the desk and groaning, although that would cause too much attention.

Of all the people in the class, he had to be paired with _Luna Stark_. Her brother was one hassle, but Luna was a whole other problem.

Unlike her brother, Luna was actually sort of nice. She tied to be friendly to everyone, seeing good even when there wasn't any.

But she had a _bad_ temper, every one knows that, and she holds the most wicked grudges- _vendettas_. Once she sees the bad in a person, she will never forget it, one of her lesser traits.

Loki hoped that she'd just stay with her brother and tag along with his partner.

No such luck. Loki suppressed a groan when the chair beside him skidded out from under the desk.

"Well hello there partner!" She said, in the most ridiculous cow boy accent ever.

Loki barely even glanced at her before looking forward again and speaking. "I don't care about your hobbies or the like, so you can go back to your brother."

There was a tense silence for just a moment, before Luna gave an awkward chuckle. "Well anyways, so I was thinking, since we're partners and all, you should maybe come over sometime?"

"No."

Luna gave an annoyed sigh, thrumming her fingers against the desk. "Look, kid, I'm trying to be nice here." She said, the tone of her voice instantly changing. Loki was a little bit surprised at the change in attitude to fast.

"I didn't ask you to, and I'm not a kid."

"I'm older then you."

"By six months." Loki retorted, looking at her full on. "Go back to your seat, we have nothing further to talk about."

Luna threw her arms up above her head in a greatly exaggerated gesture. "What about getting to know each other?"

"We already know more then enough about each other; Thor has told you all about me, and I've deducted all I know about you."

"Oh, you've studied me have you? Please, do tell what it is you 'know' about me." Luna made air quotes around the words "know", rolling her eyes.

Loki glanced sideways at her, meeting her gaze, and after a brief moment he smiled, opening his mouth to speak.

"You're emotionally attached to your brother in a weird and unnatural way, almost like you depend on him and it scares you. You are a meek person who has aggressive anger problems and very emotionally scared by the betrayal of your godfather trying to kill you and your brother, although you'd never admit that to any one; not even Tony. You've had a crush on my older brother since Sophomore year, constantly going with Tony to his house to be around him. You are friends with Jane, although I suspect you secretly don't much care for her, being Thor's girlfriend and all, although that's just a guess."

Loki's smile grew a tiny bit at her dumb found expression, getting bigger when her face contorted to anger as she stood up, chair nearly falling behind her.

"You are really something else!" She snarled, grabbing her back pack from the back of the chair. "I've deducted something about you to by the way." She spat. "You're just a _boy_ who can't grow up and get over the fact he was adopted and get over his stupid, imagined slights because he's too _weak_ to let the past go!"

Luna turned on her heel, storming towards the door as everyone in the room stared at her. She whirled around just as she got there, face red, and yelled across the room. "By the way, actually being nice is _not_ meek, you fool!"

With that she stormed out of the room, slamming it shut behind her.

Loki was quite pleased with himself, and smiled as the rest of the class looked his way.

Tony stood from his chair, yanking his pack off the floor and took off after his sister, glaring daggers at him. Ms. Hill just looked at Tony with bored eyes and went back to her work, not caring two of her students just fled the class room.

Loki leaned back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head.

Maybe this whole _partner_ thing would be more amusing then he thought.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Please do tell what you think!**


End file.
